


I Burn

by Ggunsailor



Series: RWBY Gals [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Motorcycle Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sex, Wall Sex, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Yang and a Huntsman connect after a brawl at Junior's.





	I Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve actually been wanting to write something like this since I started watching RWBY. If you like it, let me know.

It’s a hectic night at the club, and yet you’re bored.

Your eyes rove over the people dancing to a tune you can’t rightly name. You take a swallow of your drink, thinking to yourself that you should have been here to see Junior get his ass handed to him a while back; apparently, it was quite the spectacle. Now Junior doesn’t come out unless he needs to. And those creepy twins are gone, too.

The door opens, and something compels you to turn around.

A girl you have never seen before walks in, hips swaying slightly. And then your eyes are drawn to her blonde hair. No, it’s not blonde, it’s pure gold. A lean and svelte figure is packed into what looks like a brown leather half-bomber jacket, royal purple shorts, and brown motorcycle boots.

_*Oh, my*…_

Did it just get warmer in here?

You know you’re not the only one staring, but somehow, her eyes meet yours.

Whoa, they’re  _purple_!

You don’t want her to see you’re blatantly staring at her, so you quickly turn around.

But then at the same time, you kind of hope she did.

Suddenly she’s next to you, and you can’t help but look down at the gauntlets around her wrist. They look kind of…dinky, but then again there’s always more to meet the eye.

“Hi.”

“Uh…” You pretend to look around, and then back at her. “Are you talking to me?”

She grins, lavender eyes twinkling. “Well, unless there’s someone else here at this bar.”

You finally grin back. “Hi, there, blondie.”

She chuckles and sits down next to you. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.” You turn to the bartender. “I’ll have another scotch, and bring the lady a…”

“Strawberry sunrise, no ice.” The bartender nods affirmation and pours your drinks. As he walks away, you watch as she picks up the bright pink liquid-filled glass and takes a sip. “So, you got a name?”

She puts her glass down and wipes her mouth. “How about yours, and then I’ll tell you mine.”

“Fine.” You tell her yours.

She smiles.“Yang Xiao Long.”

You smile back. “I seem to recall reading somewhere that yang means ‘fire’.”

“Sure does.” She leans back, and you find your eyes traveling down her lean figure. “Xiao Long also means 'little dragon’.”

“And do you burn, Yang?” You ask, letting a sip of scotch slide down your throat, trying to sound as suave as possible.

“You can find out if you like,” she purrs, and you suddenly feel something shoot down your spine. Jesus, this is starting to be promising.

Any other comment you have, you don’t even get a chance to say. The door slams open, and two twins you thought you’d never see again walk in.

And they look pissed when they see Yang.

“Uh-oh,” she murmurs, standing up.

“You know those two?” You ask, slowly getting up as well.

“Yeah, well, I did kick their asses a while back.”

Your jaw drops. “That was  _you_?”

“Yup.” Suddenly there’s clicking and whirring, and her gauntlets now look more impressive with–holy shit, those are Dust shotgun rounds.

You pull out your own weapon–an impressive six-shooter pistol with a short dagger attachment. “Well, be it far from me to leave someone in the lurch.”

“You sure you want to?” She asks, her semblance flaring around her in a shine of gold.

You grin, load your pistol and cock the safety. “Eh, it was a boring night anyway.”

——-

( _An hour later)_

You almost collapse against the wall, trying to get your beating heart under control. You’re practically aching everywhere, you’re pretty sure your hearing is a little shot to shit, and you think there’s the smell of Fire Dust clinging to your clothes.

“Man, you’re awesome!” You look up at the girl who just spoke; she looks just as out of breath as you do, but she has this grin a mile wide on her face.

You grin back, panting. “It’s not every day I’m fighting crazy twins, but thanks.” Your throat is burning-damn it, you’re thirsty--and you want to collapse, but there’s something that’s keeping you on the edge of it.

She grins again and brushes back that beautiful golden hair from her face. And suddenly you want to run your hands through it, to tangle your fingers in it as you kiss her–

“Hey, are you in there?”

“Huh?” It takes you a second to see a fingerless-gloved hand waving in front of your face. “Oh, uh, what?”

“I asked if you were okay, but you looked like you were in…” A sudden smirk appears. “Oh, I see.” She cocks her hand on her hip. “You want some of this, huh?”

And you realize that she’s right. You want her.

_You fucking want her right now._

But you’re a person of honor, so when you stand up, you say “I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want. If you don’t want to…well, you know, then we can call it a night and meet up again.”

Yang seems to think about it, and you feel tickles of anticipation going up and down your back.

Then she just smiles, walks over to the nearby wall, shucking off her jacket. She turns, leans back against the brick, and motions to you.

And just like that, you’re pinning her with your body, and you’re kissing her. You taste the flavor of the strawberry sunrise and smell the acrid scent of Fire Dust. She feels…

Warm.

Wow.

She lets out a moan and wraps her arms around your shoulders; you can literally feel the strength in her muscles and know that she could break you in two if she so desired (it wouldn’t be so bad if she did).

You reach up and pull up the front of her shirt so you can expose her breasts.

Christ, she’s not wearing a bra.

Awesome, less clothes to deal with.

You reach up and palm her tits; they’re a little big, but damn they feel good in your hands.

You pull away to get some air and then lunge forward to attack her neck. You want to mark her, to give her a reminder of tonight. Her skin is surprisingly soft and tastes like some sort of exotic fruit you can’t name. You bite down on the area where the shoulder meets the neck and she groans, raking her nails down your back through your clothes.

“Oh god—you know, mmm, you know what you’re doing.”

You grin ferally against her skin. “You ain’t seen nothing yet, sweetheart.”

Then your lips are on a nipple, and you suckle and nip, feeling it harden in your mouth; her hands are on your head trying to push you down lower. Ah, she’s feisty, this one.

When one of your hands comes away from her breasts, you slide it down her stomach, groaning in delight at the defined abs you can feel. You tease the skin where it meets the hem of her shorts, knowing it won’t take long to undo the fly.

And you do it quickly, and slide your hand into her underwear; both of you moan when fingers touch wet skin.

“You’re drenched…” You grunt.

She leans her head back against the wall, grinning that self-satisfied smirk you’re getting used to. “You should see it without the underwear on.”

“Is that a challenge?” You say, nipping her bottom lip.

“Maybe.”

“Accepted, babe.”

Quick as a wink, you pull down her shorts to her knees, and her panties as well. And then without any preamble, you attack with feverish fervor, latching your mouth to her wetness.

The resulting growling groan makes you groan as well. Her hands are now embedded in your hair, pulling and twisting. Damn it, she’s figured out one of your kinks.

She tastes like ambrosia, or something sweeter that even the gods couldn’t name. You’re becoming addicted to it.

“Oh, god, fuck, yes!” She cries, bucking her hips up into your face. You smile mischievously, quickly getting a finger under your chin and slipping it into her.

“Ah, Jesus SHIT!” Yang swears, almost tearing your hair out of your scalp.  Now she’s rocking up from the wall, nearly knocking you over with her excitement.

You can tell she’s getting close from the way she’s tightening around your finger. You pump it harder, wanting her to come so hard that she soaks your chin.

“H-hey, hang on a–*gasp*–a second.” Her hands are on your shoulders.

You pull back, confused as to why she wants you to stop. “Are you okay? Did I–did I hurt you?”

She chuckles, pulling you up to your feet. “Nah, just wanna repay the favor before I forget.”

“Wha–”

Her mouth is on yours before you can say anything, and then you’re against the wall yourself, her hot fingers unbuttoning your shirt and massaging your chest. When she pinches your nipples you groan and let your head fall back against the brick. “Yang…”

The blonde grins against your skin, and bites down on your shoulder the same time she undoes the fly to your jeans, and her hand slides into your boxers, through your hair, and on your cock. You growl low in your throat, your hands going up to her hair…wait a second, you remembered during the fight that one of the twins yanked a lock of hair out of her scalp, and she had literally gone ablaze.

“It’s okay.”

You look down to see her staring up at you. “It…what?”

Yang takes your hand and places it on her scalp. “Just don’t yank too hard.” She says with a wink.

Then her hand is massaging your cock again. You finally start to run your fingers through her blond locks; with all the tangles coming undone through your touch.

Then she’s moving down, leaving little nips and bites. Your head’s swimming with whatever you’re feeling and you can’t help but wonder if this is, to quote the Bard, “too flattering-sweet to be substantial”.

Then her lips brush the scar on your belly, and you grunt. 'Oh, shit, don’t ask where I got it, please don’t ask where I got it–’

“What happened here?” Her voice is husky and soft-so soft you almost don’t hear it.

You take a deep breath. “Uh…I’d rather not say.”

“You sure?”

“Y-yeah.”

There’s a quiet from her, a quiet you don’t expect. And then she kisses the scar again as if to draw the bad memory from it.

The words you were about to say turn into a low groan when she takes your tip into her hot wet mouth. Damn it, that’s hot.

“Yang!

You’re not sure how, but somehow she gets you to come; you grunt and growl as cum spurts down her throat.

Finally, you’re finished, and your head falls back against the brick again, trying to get air back into your lungs.

Oh, man.

Oh,  ** _man._**

This is turning out to be a good night.

"Hey, are you okay?”

It takes a minute for you to realize that Yang is speaking to you.

You finally smile weakly and say “I’m good; in fact, I’m better than good.”

She giggles. “Glad I could be of assistance.” Then she leans forward and says in a low voice that makes heat pool in your belly again “Though I have to ask: how long do you need?”

Whoa.

Hoo boy.

The way she says it has you up and running again.

But goddamn you wish you didn’t have such a quick recovery time sometimes.

It’s a little embarrassing.

“Y–-uh, well, I, um…not long.” Okay, you have to ask her something important. Come on, brain, snap out of it!

You finally say after going through everything in your mind “Condom?”

She grins, reaches into her back pocket, and pulls out a small foil package. “One thing I have learned is to never go anywhere without some sort of plan. Do you want me to put it on?”

“No, I got it.” You take the condom, and open it by tearing the top with your teeth; thankfully your pants are still down. You roll the latex ring down your cock, and then turn to ask Yang how she wants to do this.

She’s standing next to a motorcycle you didn’t even see earlier. It must be hers. Already you can see her underwear and purple shorts lying neatly folded on the seat. “Sit on the seat,” she murmurs, a warm smile on her features. 

Ah, so that’s how she wants to do it. Okay, you can work with that.

You sit down, legs open. Your heart starts pounding harder and harder as she walks over to you. You can see her fluids trickling down her leg.

She slowly straddles you, wrapping her muscular legs around your waist. You tenderly reach up and cup the back of her head, pulling her down into a kiss as she lowers herself down onto you.

Oh god oh god oh god oh god.

So.

_fucking_

**_Warm._ **

“Oh, gods.” She groans into your mouth. 

“Mmm,” you rumble, reaching up to run your fingers through her thick blonde hair. 

After a few minutes of getting used to it, Yang starts to move up and down, tilting her head back and leaving her lovely neck exposed. You already left a few marks on there, but you feel it wouldn’t hurt to leave at least…maybe one or two more.

And it seems Yang even agrees with you by the way she curls her fingers into your own hair. The two of you start to move against each other; she moves down and you move up, then you move down and she moves up.

Yang’s voice has lowered to this register that you didn’t think she could go to as she breathes into your ear “Fuck, you feel so good.”

You chuckle softly, tracing a fingertip down her back, following the arch of her spine. “So do you, Yang.”

That remark spurs her somehow to start moving faster; you’re surprised on how quickly you start to try and keep up.

The fire in your belly is now boiling to a raging inferno, and you’re hoping you can last before it erupts. Damn, that would be embarrassing if you finished before she did. You mentally tell yourself that you can last a little longer.

And you really want to, what with her voice sounding like music and the way she’s gripping your hair like it’s the only thing to keep herself from sliding off your lap. And her scent of fire Dust and motor oil from the motorbike is like a perfume invading your senses.

“Oh…oh gods, so close, baby,” you gasp into her ear.

“Mmm, me-me, too.” She groans, her nails raking through your mane of hair, hard enough to almost yank it out of your scalp. It sounds like she’s holding back.

Might as well give a little help.

Your right-hand reaches down to where she thrusts up and down, running through the patch of blonde hair at the base of her belly, and your fingers find her clit; you rub hard and rough against it.

And that sends her over the edge.

“AAH!” Her head falls back, gasping and moaning through her climax. A gush of fluids, and with a groan you come as well.

All you can smell, all you can hear, all you can taste, all you can feel is Yang.

It's  _fucking amazing._

You slump into her, trying to get your racing heart under control. She’s also trembling and shaking, gripping you tightly to her.

Finally, you take a deep breath and say “Wow.”

“Yeah,” she giggles softly.

“ ** _Wow_** _._ ”

“Uh-huh.” She’s gently combing her fingers through your hair now.

The two of you just sit there on the bike seat, breathing in and out almost in tandem. Then you look at each other, and both of you start giggling like naughty school-kids.

“Oh, man, I think this is a first for me,” Yang gasps between giggles.

You chuckle. “What, you’ve never had sex on your motorcycle before?”

“Haha, no; now I can check it off the bucket list.”

You chuckle again. Then, rather reluctantly, you untangle yourself from each other. You dispose of the condom and then pull up your pants. You smooth down your hair and button up your shirt, and then check where your weapon is: stuffed into your boot.

“Hey?”

You look up at the sound of her voice. There’s a look on her face that you never thought you would see. Apprehension.

“This wasn’t a…this wasn’t a one-time thing, was it?”

You almost want to ask why, but then it hits you that this has probably happened before. A “wham bam thank you ma'am”, and then she never sees the other person again.

Not  _this time._

You flash a big grin, then say “Not unless you want it to be.”

Her eyes light up, and that cocky confident grin you’ve gotten used to appears again. “You mean it?”

“I never say anything I don’t mean, Yang.” You take her hand in your and kiss across her knuckles.

And as she then asks you if you want to go get some food (“I’ve worked up quite the appetite”), you say a silent prayer to the gods that you don’t screw this up.

After all, this is one fire you don’t mind being burned by.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!  
> Don't forget to say hi. I like it when people say hi.


End file.
